Egoistic
by Daejae24
Summary: Mereka bilang, paris adalah kota yang romantis, Mereka bilang, paris adalah kota yang berselimut keindahan. Aku mulai terbiasa dan terpesona. Tapi... Aku sadar. Jika kalian semua berbohong tentang Paris. Its Daejae Fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Byun Baekhyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/
1. chapter 1

**Egoistic**

 **Summary :**

Mereka bilang, paris adalah kota yang romantis,

Mereka bilang, paris adalah kota yang berselimut keindahan.

Aku mulai terbiasa dan terpesona.

Tapi... Aku sadar. Jika kalian semua berbohong tentang Paris.

Romantis? Ya. memang romantis kota ini sangat romantis untuk mengurungku dalam sangkar belati.

Indah? keindahan yang sangat klise untuk membuat hati ini semakin tersayat dan hancur.

Romantis dan keindahan itu hanya dua kata penghibur yang mengantarkanku pada jurang paling dasar.

Its Daejae Fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Byun Baekhyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Im Jaebum, Byun Baekhyun

 **Threeshoot**

 **T**

 **/Angst/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM dan Anni Jung!**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 ** _Daejae_**

.

Happy Reading….

 **#Bagian 1/** 3

"Kau suka?" Tanya Daehyun pada pemuda manis yang terus menatap penuh kagum akan setiap ledakan kembang api yang menghiasi langit malam kota Seoul. Youngjae pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu mengangguk antusias tanpa menoleh pada sang kekasih yang terus memusatkan pandangannya pada dirinya. Bibir penuh Daehyun tersenyum tipis, kedua hazelnya mengikuti arah pandang Youngjae tanpa berniat membuka perbincangan yang lebih panjang.

"Dae." Panggil Youngjae, sesekali hazel indahnya mencuri pandang kearah kekasih tampannya.

"Hng."

"Aku penasaran seperti apa festival kembang api di luar sana?"

"Maksudmu di luar negeri?"

Youngaje kembali mengangguk antusias dengan kedua hazelnya yang berbinar.

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana?" Tawar Daehyun, bibir penuhnya tersenyum geli saat melihat ekspresi Youngjae yang tengah berpikir seperti anak kecil yang sedang memikirkan mainan baru.

"Tunggu sebentar." Youngaje meraih ponsel pintarnya berniat mencari negara yang bagus untuk liburannya bersama Daehyun.

Drttt Drttt

Youngaje langsung membuka pesan singkat yang baru ia terima.

"Aku ada di Paris." Seketika bibir kissable Youngjae tersenyum tipis. Membuat sejuta tanda tanya menghinggapi benak Daehyun.

"Siapa?" Tanya Daehyun to the point.

"Aku ingin ke Paris." Ujar Youngjae sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak Swedia atau Selandia Baru? Disana tidak terlalu ramai dan indah, bahkan kita bisa melihat Aurora dimalam hari hanya berdua." Jelas Daehyun.

"Mereka bilang Paris itu romantis dan Indah. Aku ingin kesana Daehyun." Tegas Youngajae.

"Baiklah, kita pergi ketempat yang kau suka."

Bibir kissable Youngjae tersenyum tanpa henti, bahkan pemuda manis itu sesekali bergumam sendiri, mungkin dia tengah bahagia karena sebentar lagi dia akan ke paris bersama Daehyun? atau dia... Tengah bahagia karena ada seseorang disana?

Drrtt Drrtt

Youngjae meraih ponselnya yang ia letakkan diatas nakas dan segera membuka pesan singkat yang ternyata dari Daehyun.

"Aku tahu kau sedang senang, tapi jangan terburu-buru perhatikan langkahmu."

Youngjae langsung memasukan ponsel pintarnya ke dalam saku loang coatnya dan kembali mematut dirinya didepan cermin, jemarinya sesekali merapihkan surai coklat caramelnya.

"Tidak buruk." Gumam Youngaje yang terkesan mengagumi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bahagia huh?" Tanya Daehyun dengan memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal murahannya.

"Tentu~ terima kasih sayang liburannya." Jawab Youngjae sembari mengerling manja pada kekasih tampannya.

"Cihh ada maunya saja begini." Gerutu Daehyun, yang mendapat gelak tawa dari Youngaje.

"Diam atau aku tinggal." Daehyun berjalan mendahului Youngjae memasuki Bandara, sedangkan Youngjae harus berlari kecil demi menyamai langkah kaki Daehyun yang lebih cepat darinya.

"Tunggu aku sialan." Umpat Youngjae.

Seperti itu lah seorang Yoo Youngjae, terkadang manis dan Manja, tapi terkadang seperti singa. Begitu bebal dan keras kepala, begitu bodoh soal cinta, dan begitu mahir dalam hal mengumpat. Dan aku... Suka. Ah tidak maksudku aku ingin selamanya cukup seperti ini, tanpa adanya orang lain yang ikut bermain dalam lingkaran ini.

"Wow.. Bukankah aku benar jika paris itu indah?" Ujar Youngjae saat kaki pendeknya baru saja menapaki negeri pemilik menara Eiffel yang begitu di kagumi banyak orang.

"Yahh setidaknya aku tidak membuang uangku sia-sia." Timpal Daehyun, kedua hazelnya melakukan hal yang sama seperti Youngjae yaitu mengamati setiap inchi sudut kota yang tampak begitu menawan tanpa celah.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin ke Selandia baru" lanjut Daehyun.

"Aku janji setelah ini kita ke Selandia baru, atau pergi ketempat yang kau suka bagaimana?" Tawar Youngjae yang langsung mendapat anggukan setuju dari Daehyun.

"Call."

-Cukup seperti ini, mengikis waktu bersama, saling mengeratkan gandengan, saling melempar senyum bahagia tanpa ada rahasia dan luka-

"Aku suka, Aku ingin menetap disini suatu hari." Ujar Youngjae sembari memberi makan burung merpati yang ada di sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Bagaimana dengan Selandia Baru? Kau sudah janji kan?" Timpal Daehyun, seketika Youngjae menghentikan gerak tangannya, bibirnya terkatup rapat, otak cerdasnya tengah kesulitan mencari alasan apa lagi untuk membujuk sang kekasih tampannya.

"Youngjae-ya!" Panggil seorang pemuda tampan berkulit putih. Merasa dipanggil Youngjae menoleh, bibir kissablenya merekah sempurna tanpa diminta. Daehyun mengikuti arah pandang Youngjae, seketika tubuhnya menegang, ketakutan yang menghantuinya seakan menjadi nyata setelah ini.

"Kau kemana saja, aku mencarimu kemana-mana bodoh." Sungut Youngjae kepalan tangannya meninju pelan lengan pemuda tampan itu.

"Hahhahaha biasa CEO jadi sibuk. Hey! Kau Jung Daehyun kan?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu seakan sudah mengenal Daehyun lama. Daehyun? Pemuda tampan bersurai hitam legam itu hanya tersenyum tipis, jika Daehyun boleh jujur ingin rasanya dia menarik Youngjae dan membawanya pergi jauh dari pemuda tampan bermata sipit itu.

"Kau masih mengenalku kan?" Tanya pemuda tampan itu sok akrab sembari menepuk pundak Daehyun pelan.

"Tentu saja sialan!" Umpat Daehyun dalam hati.

"Tidak. Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Daehyun seadanya.

"Wahhhhh kau jahat sekali, kita kan pernah satu universitas dulu kau lupa? Aku Im Jaebum.

Ahh tidak seru jika berbincang dengan teman lama di jalanan seperti ini, bagaimana kalau di kedai coffee itu?" Pemuda tampan yang mengaku bernama Im Jaebum itu menunjuk sebuah bangunan kedai coffee yang berada di sebrang jalan.

"Aku setuju!" Seru Youngjae, tanpa meminta persetujuan dari sang kekasih pemuda manis itu sudah berjalan bersama Jaebum, meninggalkan Daehyun yang jauh tertinggal di belakang.

Bibir penuh Daehyun tersenyum getir seakan menggambarkan kondisi hatinya saat ini.

Kekasih manisnya lebih memilih berjalan beriringan bersama Dia Orang lain yang jelas-jelas pernah membuatnya terluka.

-Sebodoh itukah dirimu tentang Cinta Yoo Youngjae?-

"Kau ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Jaebum pada Youngjae yang duduk tepat didepannya.

"Eummm Americano." Jawab Youngjae, entah kenapa bibir kissable pemuda berpipi chubby itu terus mengembang sempurna, bahkan kedua hazelnya seakan berpusat pada Jaebum, mengasingkan diri dari kenyataan bahwa jelas-jelas kekasihnya duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Kalau kau Jung?"

"Terserah kau saja." Jawab Daehyun dengan nada yang sedingin mungkin, berharap kekasih manisnya peka bahwa dia ada tepat disampingnya. Tapi... Nihil, jangankan untuk peka, menoleh pun tidak.

"Ok. Aku pesan dua Americano, dan satu latte capucino" ujar Jaebum pada seorang barista yang begitu cekatan mencatat setiap pesanan Jaebum.

"Tunggu sebentar." Barista cantik berdarah paris itu langsung pergi membawa pesanan Jaebum.

"Jadi kau sekarang seorang CEO? Terimaksih atas Americanonya Presdir." Gurau Youngaje yang mendapat gelak tawa dari Jaebum.

"Hahahahah jangan seperti itu aku jadi malu. Oh ya jadi selama ini apa kesibukanmu?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya pergi kesana-kemari bersama orang yang tidak jelas." Adu Youngjae dengan memasang ekspresi kesalnya yang terlihat begitu lucu.

Mendengar penuturan Youngjae lagi dan lagi Daehyun harus mempersiapkan hatinya untuk di jadikan papan dart yang kapan saja harus menerima setiap anak panah yang Youngjae lepaskan.

"Oh benarkah? Siapa orang itu?"

"Ck. Tidak terlalu jauh." Youngjae menghela nafas lelah saat mengingat dirinya harus menemani Daehyun kerja paruh waktu di beberapa tempat hingga larut malam.

"Oh ya Daehyun. Jaebum ini teman kita saat di universitas dulu. Dia hebat ya sudah menjadi CEO perusahaan ternama." Ujar Youngjae yang terdengar tengah memuji betapa hebatnya sosok Jaebum dan betapa malangnya seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Kau ini berlebihan Youngjae-ya. Perusahaan Daehyun lebih besar dari milikku." Jelas Jaebum yang membuat otak cerdas Youngjae kesulitan mencerna kalimat Jaebum.

"Hahaha Yang benar saja, Daehyun hanya pekerja paruh waktu, iya kan Daehyun?" Tanya Youngaje mencoba meyakinkan argumennya.

"Ahhh Daehyun memang jarang menghadiri rapat para dewan direksi, padahal dia pewaris tunggal. Oh ya bagaimana dengan kakakmu yang cantik itu?"

"Tapi Daehyun tidak pernah bercerita jika dia memiliki perusahaan atau apapun itu. Dan kakak?" Tanya Youngjae sangsi.

"Aku hanya bosan dan ingin hidup mandiri. kakak ku baik. Dia juga ada di Paris sekarang." Jawab Daehyun tanpa berniat menjelaskan cerita yang sebenarnya pada Youngjae kekasih manisnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang semua itu?" Tanya Youngjae Sangsi, hazel indahnya menusuk tajam manik mata Daehyun yang terlihat sayu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentangku hm?" Tantang Daehyun dengan nada suara yang terdengar lembut tapi... Entah mengapa terasa begitu menusuk bagi Youngjae? pemuda manis itu diam seribu bahasa, Daehyun benar dia tidak tahu apapun tentang kekasih tampannya itu dan bodohnya dia tidak berusaha mencari tahu selayaknya dia berusaha keras mencari tahu tentang semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Jaebum.

-Cukup aku yang tahu tentang mu. Dari awalpun seperti itu-

"Kau masih ingin lama disini?" Tanya Daehyun hati-hati sembari membenarkan syal red maroon yang Youngjae kenakan, berharap angin malam tidak berani menghinggapi kulit halus Youngjae. Youngjae... Pemuda manis itu bukannya menjawab malah menatap kekasih tampannya dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita?"

"Untuk?" Daehyun menuntun Youngjae untuk mengikuti langkahnya, malam ini dia janji pada kekasih manisnya untuk melihat kemegahan menara Eiffel.

"Aku tampak seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kekasihnya." Gumam Youngjae dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, Jujur saja ada rasa bersalah yang terbesit dibenaknya.

"Aku akan bercerita nanti, jadi angkat kepalamu sebelum ku cium paksa." Ujar Daehyun, dengan penuh penakan pada kata Cium yang membuat kedua pipi chubby Youngjae bersemu.

"Ishhh," Youngjae langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Daehyun dan berjalan mendahului pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu. Tapi.. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Daehyun untuk kembali meraih telapak tangan halus Youngjae dan saling mengaitkan jemari satu sama lain, kedua insan anak adam itu saling Melempar senyum cerah yang begitu menawan.

-Seharusnya cukup seperti ini, hanya kita, tidak ada kata dia.-

"Hai Yoo!" Seru seseorang yang membuat Youngjae melepaskan genggaman hangat Daehyun dan lebih memilih merasakan dinginnya angin malam yang menerpa tangan halusnya saat melambai pada Jaebum.

Daehyun hanya menatap sendu telapak tangannya, dan tersenyum hambar ketika kekasihnya tengah mengumbar bercanda ria bersama Jaebum si pendatang baru.

"Kau mau melihat menara Eiffel?" Tanya Jaebum sembari merapihkan surai Youngjae, pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu hanya mengangguk kecil sembari menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Jaebum lakukan.

-Paris memang romantis, tapi sepertinya kata penghibur itu tidak berlaku untukku-

"Kau ingin melihatnya dengan Daehyun?" Tanya Jaebum lagi, mata sipitnya mencuri pandang pada Daehyun yang tengah (pura-pura) menyibukan diri dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Youngjae menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang Jaebum. Kenapa dia lupa jika beberapa menit yang lalu dia berdiri disamping Daehyun? Kenapa dia lupa jika beberapa menit yang lalu jemari Daehyunlah yang ia genggam?

Bukannya berdiri didepan Jaebum sembari menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Jaebum lakukan. Jika Youngjae boleh jujur sampai detik ini dia masih mengharapkan Jaebum.

Waktulah yang salah! Jika waktu itu Jaebum belum memiliki kekasih mungkin dia sudah menjadi milik Jaebum sekarang.

Jika waktu itu dia tidak terluka, dia tidak akan menerima cinta Daehyun hanya untuk melampiaskan Egonya.

"Youngjae!" Seru Jaebum sembari mengoyakan bahu Youngjae pelan, berharap pemuda manis itu segera sadar dari lamunananya.

"Ahh maaf, aku melamun." pemuda manis itu tersenyum kikuk.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Jaebum menangkup kedua pipi Youngjae, membuat salah satu hati diantara mereka semakin berdarah dan berdenyut nyeri. Daehyun segera memalingkan pandangannya, menyembunyikan hazel indahnya yang mulai terasa perih dan panas.

"Hey, Daehyun! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana? Bukankah kau ingin melihat menara Eiffle? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?" Tawar Jaebum antusias, jujur saja Jaebum sangat berharap jika Daehyun tidak menerima tawarannya, agar dia bisa leluasa untuk melakukan pendekatan pada Youngjae.

"Kalian duluan saja." Sembari melihat layar ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar menampilkan nama sang kakak.

Jaebum tersenyum sumringah begitupun dengan Youngjae, tanpa menunggu lebih lama mereka segera meninggalkan Daehyun dan langsung menuju tempat dimana menara Eiffel berada.

"Halo," sapa Daehyun lirih dengan suara yang terdengar lelah.

"Kau kenapa huh? Kudengar kau di Paris sekarang. Kau tidak berniat mengunjungi kakakmu yang Tampan ini?"

"Hahahahah yang benar saja tampan, ayolah hyung kau itu cenderung cantik. Maaf aku sibuk lain kali aku pasti berkunjung."

Ujar Daehyun disertai tawa yang terdengar begitu hambar.

"Maksudmu sibuk tersakiti?" Ketus Kakak Daehyun yang berada di seberang telfon.

Daehyun... Tersenyum getir membenarkan.

"Enak saja, tentu saja aku sibuk kencan dengan kekasih manisku." Elak Daehyun, entah harus berapa banyak lagi kebohongan yang akan dia ciptakan demi menutupi setiap lubang di hatinya.

"Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu Jung Daehyun."

Akhirnya Pertahanan Daehyun runtuh, butiran liquid yang ia sembunyikan sedari tadi akhirnya pecah. Hatinya semakin berdenyut nyeri ketika sang kakak juga ikut terisak diseberang sana.

"Jika terlalu menyakitkan kenapa tidak pergi saja Bodoh!" Rancau sang kakak.

"Aku masih sangat mencintainya hyung. Aku... tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melepaskannya lagi. Aku... Harus bagaimana hyung? " Gumam Daehyun yang terdengar begitu pilu. Bahkan pemuda tampan itu tidak peduli akan para pejalan kaki yang menatap iba padanya.

"Itu hanya cinta sepihak Bodoh! Dia tidak mencintaimu, kau hanya dijadikan sebagai tempat pelarian, ku mohon sadarlah Jung Daehyun... Ada ratusan bahkan ribuan yang lebih baik dari dia. Kau bodoh atau-"

PIP

Daehyun mematikan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak, dia tidak peduli jika sang kakak akan menceramahinya habis-habisan nanti.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia hanya ingin memastikan suatu hal dan menanyakannya pada kekasih manisnya.

Tanpa Jaebum dan Youngjae sadari Daehyun sudah berada tepat di belakang mereka. Ketika semua mata tertuju penuh kagum pada menara Eiffel yang begitu indah dengan begitu banyak cahaya yang bergemerlap. Tapi tidak dengan Daehyun, hazel indahnya sibuk mengagumi punggung ramping sang kekasih tanpa suara.

"Sepertinya Daehyun menyukaimu?" Celetuk Jaebum, Youngjae menoleh dan hanya mengumbar senyum tipis.

"Kami memang menjalin hubungan." Ujar Youngjae, manik matanya kembali berpusat pada menara eiffel tapi kali ini dengan pandangan kosong tanpa objek yang pasti.

Daehyun tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Youngjae, setidaknya untuk kali ini pemuda manis itu jujur.

"Tapi... Dari awal aku lebih menyukaimu." Lanjut Youngjae.

Tapi... Kekasih manisnya itu sudah terlalu jujur kali ini, membuat Daehyun harus mempersiapkan hatinya yang sebentar lagi akan luluh lantak tak terselamatkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Daehyun?" Hazel Jaebum menatap dalam kedua hazel indah Youngjae mencari kebohongan disana dan... Dia menemukan ada keraguan disana.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya."

-Kau benar Hyung. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang.-

 **TBC**

 **Maaf malah bawa FF baruuu! Yang As You Wish malah belum diberesin soalnya….. Anni Jung katanya bilang itu akan sangat HOT, jadiiiii tunggu ajja yahh :D ehehehee SAM jamin itu emang sangat HOT XD**

 **Hey nihh FF Twoshoot juga yahh….. yang ini cerita nya udah selesai jadi dijamin akan diUp tepat waktu XD gak akan lama Up maksudnya :D**

 **Oke deh! Mind To Review?**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya**

 **SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time pai pai~~~**


	2. chapter 2

**Egoistic**

 **Summary :**

Mereka bilang, paris adalah kota yang romantis,

Mereka bilang, paris adalah kota yang berselimut keindahan.

Aku mulai terbiasa dan terpesona.

Tapi... Aku sadar. Jika kalian semua berbohong tentang Paris.

Romantis? Ya. memang romantis kota ini sangat romantis untuk mengurungku dalam sangkar belati.

Indah? keindahan yang sangat klise untuk membuat hati ini semakin tersayat dan hancur.

Romantis dan keindahan itu hanya dua kata penghibur yang mengantarkanku pada jurang paling dasar.

Its Daejae Fanfiction/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/Im Jaebum/Byun Baekhyun/Daejae/BAP/YAOI/

 **Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

 **Others :**

Im Jaebum, Byun Baekhyun

 **Threeshoot**

 **T**

 **/Angst/**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM dan Anni Jung!**

 **Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **#Bagian 2/3**

"Bagaimana dengan Daehyun?" Hazel Jaebum menatap dalam kedua hazel indah Youngjae mencari kebohongan disana dan... Dia menemukan ada keraguan disana.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya."

-Kau benar Hyung. Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang.-

Waktu menunjukan pukul 00.00 waktu paris. Seharusnya pemuda manis berpipi chubby itu sudah menjemput mimpinya dan bergelung dengan selimut hangat seperti kebanyakan orang, tapi pemuda manis itu lebih memilih berdiri di balkon hotel menantang angin malam yang terasa begitu menusuk, satu menit sekali Youngjae melirik jam digital pada layar ponselnya. Kemana kekasih tampannya? Kenapa belum pulang? Tidak biasanya Daehyun pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan, biasanya kekasih tampannya itu akan mengirim pesan singkat, atau pulang hanya sekedar untuk berpamitan lalu pergi lagi. Tapi. Sekarang... Kemana kekasih tampannya pergi? Tidak mungkin kan jika dia pulang ke Korea dan meninggalkan Youngjae sendiri?

"Hahhhh" Youngjae menghela nafas lelah sembari mengusap wajahnya lelah, ya dia begitu lelah untuk merangkai kata yang tepat, dia lelah memikirkan bagaimana respon Daehyun nanti?.

Cklek.

Daun pintu hotel berwarna gading terbuka secara perlahan menampilkan sosok tampan yang sedari tadi Youngjae tunggu. Jung Daehyun pemuda tampan itu langsung menuju balkon kamar hotel mereka saat melihat siluet Youngjae yang tengah memandang langit malam.

"Menungguku?" Daehyun tersenyum tipis sembari mengusap pipi chubby Youngjae yang dingin akibat diterpa angin malam mengingat cuaca kota paris akhir-akhir ini cukup buruk. Bibir kissable Youngjae mengulas senyum tipis sembari mengangguk kecil, Jemari lentiknya meraih telapak tangan Daehyun yang tak kalah dingin dari pipinya, mengusapnya pelan berharap tangan kekasih tampannya kembali menghangat.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Ujar Youngjae, entah kenapa semua kata yang semula tersusun rapih seolah pergi entah kemana? Bahkan lidahnya terasa begitu kelu, hazel indah yang biasa berbinar lucu itu tampak memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Aku lebih dulu." Daehyun membalikkan tubuh Youngjae dan memeluknya dari arah belakang, menghirup dalam aroma vanilla yang akan selamanya dia ingat kelak.

"Aku.. Tidak memberitahumu segala tentangku, karena aku ingin tahu seberapa penasarannya dirimu tentangku? Aku ingin tahu apakah kau akan berusaha susah payah mencari tahu, seperti kau bersusah payah mencari tahu tentangnya." Daehyun menggantung kalimatnya, Tentangnya? Tubuh Youngjae menegang, nafasnya seakan tercekat, saat bahu sempitnya terasa mulai basah, Daehyun menangis? Youngjae ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, tapi Daehyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Cukup dengarkan, tidak perlu melihat kearahku." Ujar Daehyun lirih.

"Tidak peduli seberapa banyak cat Merah yang kau torehkan pada kanvas hati ini.

Tidak peduli banyaknya luka baru yang kau ciptakan pada hati ini tanpa berniat menutup luka yang lama.

Bagiku... Dari awal hingga akhir kau.. Adalah bukti dari indahnya cinta dan cerita .

Aku.. Tidak menyalahkanmu ataupun menyalahkan Tuhan atas rasa perih ini.

Aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan waktu yang sudah menempatkanku menjadi pihak yang tersakiti.

Aku juga tidak akan menyalahkan kota Paris yang indah ini, jika suatu saat kisah kita harus berakhir menyakitkan.

Kecewa itu pasti, dan terluka itu wajar.

Jika suatu saat kau tidak menemukanku dalam jarak pandangmu.

Bukan berarti aku bosan atau tidak mencintaimu lagi,

Aku hanya ingin menjaga cinta ini dari bibir jurang emosi.

Katakanlah aku egois. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, kau Yoo Youngjae akan selamanya menjadi yang terindah atas bukti betapa baiknya Tuhan padaku."

Daehyun melepaskan dekapannya, mengusap pelan surai Youngjae yang sibuk diam dalam tangis.

"Tidurlah. Kita hanya punya sisa waktu satu hari disini. Setelah itu kau bebas." Youngjae membalikkan tubuhnya, Pemuda manis itu terisak hebat. Daehyun pasti sudah tahu tentangnya dan Jaebum. Jika dia belum tahu Daehyun tidak akan semudah itu melepaskannya.

Bibir Daehyun mencoba untuk mengulas senyum hangatnya, menyamarkan hatinya yang sudah hancur tak terselamatkan.

"Jangan menangis."Ujar Daehyun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, ibu jarinya sibuk menyeka air mata kekasih manisnya.

Cup.

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pucuk kepala Youngjae.

"Tidurlah." Daehyun mengasak surai cokelat caramel milik Youngjae dan langsung berjalan menjauh berniat merebahkan tubuhnya yang seakan mati rasa di salah satu sofa yang ada di sudut kamar mereka.

-Tuhan... Cukup hapuskan rasa sakit ini tapi jangan Kau hapus tentangnnya-

.

.

.

.

Hari yang berbeda masih dengan jalan cerita yang sama, hari ini adalah hari terakhir bagi Daehyun dan Youngjae menginjakkan kaki mereka di negara yang kata orang negara paling romantis itu. Daehyun dan Youngjae berjalan beriringan tak tentu arah dengan Daehyun yang terus menggenggam tangan Youngjae erat. Jujur saja jika dia diizinkan untuk menjadi egois sekali saja, ingin rasanya Daehyun membawa Youngjae kesuatu tempat dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Youngjae, tanpa ada kata dia ataupun mereka.

"Youngjae." Panggil Jaebum yang berada tidak jauh dari jarak pandang Daehyun maupun Youngjae. Tanpa diminta Daehyun langsung melepaskan genggamannya, seketika Youngjae menatap nanar telapak tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin tidak hangat lagi seperti sebelumnya. Kenapa? Kenapa rasanya seperti ini? Youngjae meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika rasa yang sulit diartikan itu hanyalah rasa bersalah tidak lebih.

"Kalian sedang jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jaebum, bibir tipisnya tersenyum simpul kearah Youngjae yang hanya mendapat senyum tipis dari pemuda manis itu.

"Menghabiskan hari terakhir bersama." Jelas Youngjae. Hazel indahnya menatap kearah Daehyun yang sayangnya kekasih tampannya tengah sibuk membaca pesan singkat entah dari siapa yang membuatnya cukup penasaran.

"Wahhh berarti aku mengganggu?"

"Sangat Im Jaebum." Sungut Youngjae yang mendapat gelak tawa dari Jaebum membuat Youngjae semakin sebal.

Drrrtt Drrrttt

"Halo," sapa Daehyun pada seseorang yang berada diseberang sana. Membuat hazel Youngjae sepenuhnya terpusat padanya, sesekali kening halus Youngjae berkerut, hazel indahnya menatap curiga kearah kekasih tampannya yang dengan santainya berbincang pada seseorang yang entah siapa itu? Rasa penasaran Youngjae semakin berlipat saat melihat Daehyun tertawa renyah dan bercanda ria. Sepertinya ada yang salah tidak seharusnya Youngjae merasa kesal, bukankah seharusnya dia senang karena hari ini hari terakhirnya bersama Daehyun? Dan setelah ini dia akan menjadi milik Jaebum sepenuhnya.

"Ya! Kalian mengacuhkan ku?" Celetuk Jaebum, membuat Youngjae tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu Presdir Im?" Tanya Youngjae jengah.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan, tapi..."

"Aku ada urusan, kalian pergi saja." sela Daehyun, dengan langkah tergesa ia langsung meninggalkan Youngjae dan Jaebum.

"Seharusnya bukan seperti ini, seharusnya aku yang pergi lebih dulu Jung Daehyun." Batin Youngjae, hazel indahnya masih sibuk memandangi punggung tegap Daehyun yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang diantara para pejalan kaki.

"Sebenarnya siapa dia Jung Daehyun? Siapa orang itu?" Rancau Youngjae dalam diam.

"Hey! Jadi... Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk kita berkencan?" Tawar Jaebum, pemuda tampan bermata sipit itu meraih pergelangan tangan Youngjae tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemuda manis itu.

.

"Kalian menginap disini?" Tanya Jaebum pada Youngjae, saat mobil Audi hitam miliknya berhenti didepan sebuah hotel mewah khas Eropa. Youngjae mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Hazel indahnya menerawang jauh, otak cerdasnya sibuk memikirkan dimana keberadaan kekasih tampannya saat ini? Apakah dia sudah pulang dan menunggunya saat ini?

"Memikirkan Daehyun?" Tanya Jaebum seolah membaca isi otak dan hati pemuda manis yang saat ini duduk diam membisu tepat disampingnya.

"Kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku memikirnya." Sangkal Youngjae.

"Aku sudah berakhir dengannya, dan hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari terakhirku dengannya." Manik mata sayu Youngjae menatap lekat hazel cokelat Jaebum, berharap pemuda tampan di sampingnya sekarang percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan padahal Youngjae sendiri tidak begitu yakin jika hatinya bisa mengakhiri semuanya semudah itu.

"Baguslah, setelah itu menetaplah di Paris bersamaku." Jaebum mengusap surai Youngjae lembut, dan pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk singkat mengiyakan.

"Aku ingin menayakan sesuatu."

"Tanyakan saja."

"yang kau bicarakan tentang Daehyun waktu itu... Benarkah?"

"Memang benar, bukankah kalian sempat menjalin hubungan? Kenapa kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Jaebum yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menusuk bagi Youngjae? Kenapa dia terus memikirkan Daehyun? Bukankah seharusnya dia merasa senang karena Jaebum sudah menjadi miliknya saat ini?

"Daehyun memang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, hanya saja dia terbiasa tinggal bersama neneknya disebuah pedesaan, dan dia mempunyai kakak yang sangat cantik. Jika kakaknya belum memiliki kekasih mungkin aku akan masuk dalam daftar orang yang menginginkannya."

"Kakak?" Tanya Youngjae lirih dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Hatinya seakan menyesal, kenapa dia tidak tahu semua itu? Kenapa dia lebih tahu tentang orang lain dari pada tentang kekasihnya? Daehyun benar? Selama ini dia tidak pernah bersusah payah untuk mencari tahu.

"Aku tidak yakin, menurut informasi yang beredar anak tertua keluarga Jung itu tinggal di paris sebagai seorang designer bersama tunangannya, itulah kenapa Daehyun menjadi pewaris tunggal, karena kakaknya lebih memilih menepi jauh dari perusahaan."

"Begitu.. Sudah larut malam aku masuk dulu." Pamit Youngjae dengan senyum tipis yang tampak dipaksakan.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak dan mimpikan aku." Seru Jaebum.

Youngjae mengangguk cepat, dan langsung keluar dari mobil audi mewah milik Jaebum. Dengan langkah yang terasa berat dan lelah, Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannya berharap menemukan siluet kekasih tampannya.

"Youngjae!" Panggil Jaebum pemuda manis itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati Jaebum yang berjalan kerahnya.

Cup.

Tanpa ragu Jaebum mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat pada bibir kissable Youngjae, membuat pemuda manis itu hanya bisa diam mematung, otak cerdasnya tertawa senang karena Jaebum menciumnya. Tapi hatinya... Hatinya menjerit tidak terima, rasanya berbeda, tidak ada rasa berdebar yang begitu menggembirakan, tidak ada kecupan hangat yang begitu menenangkan... Ada apa dengan hatinya? Kenapa selalu nama Daehyun yang terbesit dalam benaknya?

Jaebum mengusap lembut pipi chubby Youngjae.

"Tidur lah." Bisik Jaebum pelan, dan langsung melenggang pergi.

Dan.. Lagi. satu hati harus rela menerima anak panah yang tertancap begitu dalam menguras habis darah yang tersisa.

Hazel indah youngjae menangkap siluet Daehyun berada tidak jauh diantara mobil yang terpakir di halaman hotel megah itu sembari terisak pilu meratapi nasib hatinya yang begitu menyedihkan.

Bibir kissable Youngjae tersenyum tipis dan berniat segera menghampiri kekasih tampannya, tapi... Belum ada satu langkah, langkah Youngjae terhenti, hazel indahnya terasa begitu perih dan panas karena butiran liquid yang menggenang di pelupuk hatinya, hatinya seakaan diperas paksa. Kenapa? Kenapa harus sesakit ini? Daehyun-nya... Kekasih tampannya saat ini tengah memeluk pria bertubuh mungil, yang sialnya memiliki paras yang begitu cantik.

Pemuda itu mengusap punggung Daehyun secara teratur, bibir tipis merah mudanya bergumam sesuatu, bahkan sesekali pemuda cantik itu mencium pucuk kepala Daehyun. Youngjae memilih mundur dan segera masuk ke kamar hotel yang akan segera ia tinggalkan.

.

Clek

Youngjae melirik sekilas kearah daun pintu yang terbuka menampilkan Daehyun dengan penampilan yang tampak kacau, pemuda tampan bersurai hitam legam itu langsung merebahkan tubuh tegapnya diatas sofa, dan menggunakan lengannya untuk menyembunyikan hazel indahnya yang kembali terasa begitu perih saat bayangan kekasih manisnya dengan Jaebum terlintas begitu jelas dalam ingatannya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Youngjae sangsi, tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan kedua hazel yang menatap kosong kearah jalanan kota paris yang mulai lenggang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Daehyun mengangkat lengannya, hazel nya menatap punggung kekasih manisnya yang sangat ingin dia rengkuh saat ini.

"Jadi... Alasanmu pulang larut malam akhir-akhir ini karena dia." Youngjae tersenyum remeh, pemuda manis itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat seperti apa reaksi Daehyun, terkejutkah? Atau... Marah mencoba menghindar? Tapi... Nihil. Pemuda tampan berkulit tan itu malah hanya tersenyum getir.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapnya seperti apa Yoo Youngjae." Daehyun kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya yang terasa begitu berat dan lelah berharap bisa tidur sejenak untuk meredam rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa.

"Cihh.. Jangan besar kepala Jung Daehyun. Kau mengira aku cemburu begitu?" Youngjae tersenyum merendahkan.

"Ingat. Aku menerima cintamu karena aku kasihan. Hanya kasihan tidak lebih! Jadi jangan besar kepala." Lanjut Youngjae, yang sukses membuat luka baru.

"Dia kakakku Yoo Youngjae." Gumam Daehyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menjelaskan sialan! Aku tidak peduli siapa jalang itu."

"Aku mohon... Jaga bicaramu."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku menghina Jalang simpananmu itu?" Ujar Youngjae sarkastik.

Daehyun menghela nafas berat mencoba meredam emosinya, yang bisa saja membuat dirinya gelap mata.

Drrttt Drttt

Daehyun dan Youngjae melirik ponsel pintar Daehyun yang bergetar diatas permukaan meja menampilkan sebuah Foto pemuda cantik yang Youngjae lihat tadi dengan nama Baekhyun. Daehyun segera menjawab panggilan Baekhyun tapi belum sempat bicara benda persegi itu sudah direbut paksa oleh Youngjae.

PRANG

Benda persegi berlayar 5 inch itu sukses membentur dinding marmer membuat ponsel pintar Daehyun hancur tak terselamatkan sama seperti hatinya.

"Apa maumu huh?" Tanya Daehyun dengan nada cukup tinggi,

"Kita akhiri saja, bukankah dari awal hanya kau yang menjadi pengemis cinta disini? Aku muak jika harus terus menggunakan topeng dan bersandiwara. Aku muak denganmu Jung Daehyun. Aku tidak mau jika kau jadi batu penghalang antara aku dan Jaebum. Aku-"

"Jangan teruskan." Ujar Daehyun lirih, bibir penuhnya mengulas senyum tipis yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku akan pergi sesuai yang kau minta, aku janji aku benar-benar akan menjauh dari jarak pandangmu, jika kau menemukanku disuatu tempat kau bisa membunuhku atau semacamnya. Tapi kau harus ingat Yoo Youngjae rasa cintaku jauh lebih besar dari pada rasa sakit ini."

Daehyun meraih Jaket hitamnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Youngjae yang hanya diam mematung. Hatinya bergetar takut saat Daehyun sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Kekasih tampannya benar-benar pergi, haruskah dia bahagia? Atau membuang sejuta Egonya dan berlari mengejar Daehyun?

-Jangan menyesal, jangan meminta maaf atau hatiku akan terbakar-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf baru Up lagi T-T, ini pun jadi Threeshoot XD**

 **Thanks For Review, Favorite and Follownya yahh :D**

 **Thank You Very Much :***

 **Mind To Review Again? ^^**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
